What Was That?
by wendykw
Summary: A short one-shot I found in my fanfic file. I think I retooled it to be a piece of another story, but thought I'd upload the original since I like it. It's a little silly, a little dirty and totally Caskett. Set between Always and After the Storm episodes.


What Was That?

Castle had spent the night at the loft, alone. Kate had spent the night at her apartment, alone. It was their first night apart, since they had become lovers. Rick needed to be home to spend time with Alexis and Martha, before they left for their European trip. He accompanied them to the airport, kissed and hugged them goodbye, and then returned to the loft. Kate would join him there after she had lunch with her Dad.

Rick was in the kitchen preparing coffee, waiting impatiently for Kate to arrive. He fiddled with the tray of snacks he had prepared, rearranged the fruit and cheeses. He heard the door opening; surprised that Kate had used her key. Kate's smile was a reflection his own, bright and joyful. She dropped her overnight bag by the door and walked swiftly into the kitchen. Rick stepped around the counter, reaching for her waist as they met. He lifted her and spun them both around as their lips met. Kate giggled into the kiss. No man had ever spun her around with such obvious joy as his motive.

"Katherine Beckett! Are you giggling?" Rick laughed at Kate's ear. "Why would you be giggling? I have never heard you giggle before."

"I haven't been picked up and spun like that since I was a little girl. Did you miss me that much, Writer Man?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I understand exactly how you feel." Kate punctuated her response with a deep kiss. Rick lowered Kate's feet to the floor. He slid his right hand into her hair to push it aside. His lips kissed along her jaw upward to her temple, moved to deposit a quick peck on her nose and returned to her mouth with fervor. Their kisses were passionate and exhilarating.

Rick's hands moved to caress her back underneath her blouse, stroking each side of her spine. Kate arched her neck in response. Rick planted a line of kisses down to her collarbone, then extended the line of kisses back up to just below her ear, lavishing the spot with his warm lips. His fingers strummed along her spine to her waist, slipping under her waistband to stroke and caress her skin. His large hands were warm and gentle, stimulating the nerves above her hips. His lips wandered to the nape of her neck, finding a new spot near her spine that caused Kate to shiver in response.

A husky, guttural laugh burst from Kate followed by a moaning quiver. She slumped a little in his arms. Rick stopped kissing Kate, "What was that?"

Kate's response was soft and breathless, "That was the first orgasm I have ever had with all my clothes on. How did you do that?" Kate looked up at Rick with a shy, brilliant smile. Her blushing countenance bordered on embarrassed, but communicated her delight.

"Are you serious? Did you? Really?" Rick stammered in confusion. "I….I didn't …

Kate, how…"

Kate embraced Rick and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did Heart write a song about you? That was magic." She nuzzled his neck, traced his collarbone with her lips before she lifted her mouth to his once more. She clutched Rick's hand as she pulled away from him. "Come on, Magic Man. I seem to remember you have a soft, empty bed. I want you (kiss) I want you (kiss) only you, Rick, only you."

Rick surprised Kate as he lifted her into his arms to carry her bridal-style to the bedroom. She shrieked and laughed at his antics. Rick managed to avoid the furniture as he simultaneously kissed and carried her. They fell into the bed, and Rick brushed the hair from Kate's face. He paused for a moment to memorize the joy in her smile.

Kate's hands caressed Rick's face above her. His elbows bracketed her shoulders. His fingers toyed with her hair. Kate moved one hand to his nape and pulled his mouth to hers. Their kisses were soft and slow.

"I want you naked, Rick. I want to feel you against me."

Rick rose to his knees and shed his shirt. Kate helped Rick pull her top off. "There's no need to rush, Kate. We have a month before the redheads return."


End file.
